


Dorian Just Wants To Pet Everything!

by Dyamirity



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian has so many pets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyamirity/pseuds/Dyamirity
Summary: A gift for PersonalSpin.You wanted Dorian getting a pet? Here you go.So. Many. Pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonalSpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/gifts).



Happy Holiday! Hope you enjoy this little thing I drew. All the animals want to be Dorian's friends.


End file.
